Love is like a battle field so nothing is easy
by lovesashoweplay
Summary: Aurora is the adopted cousin if Both Sam Uley and Bella Swan. She happens to the imprint of Paul what happens when she goes Hogwarts and checks the eye of a certain nasty blonde. Not only that but she learns about who her father is. Everyone destiny will be changed by just one decision. I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.
1. Prologue and info

My name is Aurora Uley and I am the cousin of Sam Uley plus Bella Swan. Not to mention the imprint of a certain hot headed werewolf. Everything was perfect until I got the invite too attend Hogwarts. Turns out I am a pure blood and was adopted by my current parents. No much is know about my partners but my last name used to be Riddle. Anyway I am 16 years old and have long black hair with pale skin not to mention dark blue eyes. My figure was always to curvy for my liking. Anyway I was shocked to learn the truth about who I was.

Aurora Uley was a witch and going to go to Hogwarts before I was sent a teacher was sent to teacher me everything I would need to know. Professor Snape and god did he wear me out. I had gotten a wand with phoenix feather and a mermaid scale. To be honest wielding it felt like second nature and I was great at it. Seemed what I did I was good at but their were countless times I annoyed Snape. I took pride in this and has I practiced I became distant from my family and imprinter. I finally got myself a animal and it shocked Snape that the only animal that could stand me was a woof but to me is was that big of shock. I mean seriously look at my life? My cause shifts into a wolf and does my imprinter not that I would tell Snape that. Anyway as days turned to weeks then months. I had mastered all my tests and Snape was impressed. It then turned to the day I was leaving. Everyone gathered around and the Cullens too. I had taken to Alice and Rosalie. I would arrive at Hogwarts a month before Christmas. They got the address and where to send it plus how. I bid my good byes. As I stepped onto the plane this one decision will alter all our lives. Hogwarts was a life changing place and my journey was just about to begin.


	2. Chapter 1

I slowly walked into the dinning room and went up to stand up with the professor. I felt all eyes on him and I swifted to stand on my left foot. The professor stared at me and god it made me so uncomfortable and the headmaster stepped up.

"Due to special circumstances we have allowed Aurora to come to school late. She is the reason Professor Snap as been absent he has taught her everything she needed to know. We will now sort her." The big bearded head master said and I just let my face show no emotion. I was ordered to sit on a stool and my wolf appeared at my side. She was the only wolf ever in Hogwarts history from what I heard. They allowed her to come since other animals hated me with a passion. They would attack me. Countless times ugh anyway a hate was placed on my head.

"Hmmm lets see. Brave and ambition. As alot of loyality and is very intelligent. She loves the water and interesting very interesting. SLYTHERIN." The hat called and it was taken off of my head. There was a cheer from a table that seemed to be covered in Emerald green and Silver. I was instructed to go that table where I sat quietly and watched as weird food appeared.

"I am Alyssa Malfoy." A blonde hair girl said and I shot her a kind smiled.

"Aurora Uley. " I said and her eyes widen.

"Where are you from?" She asked me and shifted uncomfortable in my chair I hate having attention on me.

"I live in the United states of america" I said and everyone got wide-eyed. We all ate and in no time I made friends with Alyssa, Esmeralda and Michael. They showed me back to the dorm which creepy enough was and I in the dungeon and they got me my uniform plus a robe. My phone began to sing heartless and everyone looked at me. I pulled out my phone and did accept. An image began to form and I noticed people crowding around me. I ignored it and smiled.

"Aurora!" I heard a voice say and Alice appeared.

"Hey Alice and hey everyone. " I said smiling.

"How's our favorite witch wolf girl." Emmet's voice boomed and I narrowed my eyes.

"Ha,ha,ha you so funny." I said as I narrowed my eyes.

"Aurora someone wants to talk to you." Edward said and when I saw the face of paul my heart brat spend up.

"Hey babe I miss you. I don't know how this distance will affect us." Paul said and I shot him a sad smile.

"We can manage. Tell the boys hi for me. I miss you all we talk tomorrow. I love you." I said and a chorus of we love you to was heard. I hung up the phone replaced my phone in my pocket. Tears streamed down my face and I shook it off. I glared hatefully at men before and they scurried off. I was approached by a blonde guy.

"I am Draco Malfoy." He said smiling or at least I think it was a smile. I just raised an eyebrow.

"Aurora." I said ans he chuckled. I shook my head and walked off. I was shown to my bed. I shared a room with Esmeralda, Alyssa and Pansy. I could tell I was going to hate her and I forced a smile on my face. I looked around the room and my wolf Nyx was by my side. I sat on my bed and Alyssa grabbed my phone and tried to look through.

"Bloody hell how does blasted thing work." Alyssa said and I walked over to her.

"Would you like to see pictures of my family back home?" I asked and they nodded. I pulled up my gallery and the first picture you saw was paul.

Paul was shirtless sitting on the beach as he had wrapped his arms around me and I was leaning against him. The sun was rising in the back ground and I was smiling up as was Paul. I was wearing the heart shaped necklace he got for my birthday. He was wearing the bracelet I made him and we both looked happy.

"Wow who is the hottie? " pansy asked as she stared down at the picture. I growled and yes its a nasty habit I have thanks to those idiots.

"That's my boyfriend. " I said as I glared hatefully at her. The next picture was the pack all shirtless of course and the imprints. From the left was Sam with arms wrapping around Emily next was Jacob and he was by myself. Next to Jacob stood Jared with Kim kneeling in front of him giving the peace sign. Next Jared was Paul and I was on his back and I to had the peace sign up. Paul was grinning like an idiot and I loved it. Next us was Quil had Claire clinging to his back in a piggy back ride. Then it went Leah Seth and Embry. Everyone was eyeing poor Jacob with Lust in their eyes and I shook my head disgusting. Just as they were looking at the picture my phone began to ring. I accepted it and Sam appeared on the screen.

"Hey Kiddo.' Sam said as i watched everyone look at the screen.

"Hey Sammie Boy." I said and he narrowed his eyes. Jacob appeared on the screen and the girls squealed. I growled and Sam laughed.

"Making friends Kiddo?" He asked me and Jacob was smiling also.

"Yes i am Sammie Boy and aw,w,w Jacob you look so cute when you smile. Aren't you just the cutest little puppy." I said and Sam laughed. I watched as Jacobs tan skin blushed red and his eyes narrowed.

"I am not A puppy i am wolf." He said and I giggled.

"yes, yes i know but your still a little cute squish face puppy to me" i go and pretend to grab Jacob cheek.

"Ummm Aurora what are you doing?" Jacob asked as he looked at me like i was crazy.

"Pretending to grab those squishy cheek's." I said and Jacob just growled at me.

"That's just wrong Aurora. Why are you so mean because Sammie boy isn't their to tuck you in at night?" Jacob said teasingly and i glared hatefully. I watched as Sam walked away and i knew i would get him for insulting my cousin.

"No Jacob i don't need him. Since your such a child do you need Bella to tuck you in? Oh wait she can't because she too busy tucking Edward in at night." I states as sticking my tongue out at him.

"you best be careful with that tongue little girl i just might bite it." Jacob said as an evil grin as he licks his lips. i just stared as the shock took over my body. i had to no clue how to react to "this and i just stood there with a dumb look on my face. "Whats wrong baby wolf got you tongue?" Jacob said with a somewhat seductive tone. "Maybe i should teach you a lesson on responding when someone ask you a question. I could always come to you and pushed you down on that bed and see what you like and what you don't like huh my sexy little wolf girl?" Jacob stated and i saw lust in his eyes. I just stared dumb founded at the phone not evening knowing how to react.

I tried to talk but then realized it best to remain quiet. I watch satisfaction come across his face at how uncomfortable i was with his new attitude. I couldn't stand this i felt so uncomfortable.

"what's wrong sugar am i making you nervous. cause we can't be having that yet i wanna be able to run my hands down your soft hair and make you beg for more of my kisses, not have you flee." as he said this he took off his shirt and then blew me a kiss that's when i heard Paul come in hey what are you doing to my imprint. before i could respond Draco comes grabs my phone stares at the two boys then throws the phone across the room.


	3. Chapter 2

I just stared at my shattered phone and turned to glare at Draco. I let the hate and disgust show in my eyes. I walked up to him and let my hand collide with his smooth face. Everyone just watched in awe as I was nearly inches from him. Someone ran by and shoved Draco so he began to fall forward and landed ontop of me. I got wide eyed when his lips met mine and rammed my knee into his balls. He fell off to the side clutching his balls and groaning in pain.

"You disgusting Malfoy!" I growled out and stomped off to my bed. "Touch my things again you will know what a american can do you poor excuse for a boy." I snarled out and got into my bed clothes . nyx jumped up onto my bed with me. She laid at my side and I cuddled. I quickly fell into a dreamless slumber.

I yawned and stretched. I saw that everyone was still sleeping and I sighed. I went and get ready for my day. I wrote a note to Paul and sent the bird off. I yawned and I heard someone laugh behind me. I quickly turn around and there stood Draco. I rolled my eyes and plumped down on one of the couchs. Draco sat next me and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey allow me to show you to the dinning hall." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Do I have a choice?" I demanded and he laughed.

"No you don't" He smirked whike he said and I put on a smile I learned from Leah.

"Then you can explain to me when you decide to smash my 300 dollar phone you imbecile. " I growled out and I watched Draco raise a eye brow. I stood up and Draco also stood up. He followed me to the door and we began to walk down the hallway. "Please tell me why you broke my phone. Yes it is called a phone. " I said with annoyance at his silence.

"Ahhh so that thing where the shirtless guys appeared was called a phone." He said and out of no where he shoved me up against the hall. My eyes widened in fear as she slammed a hand on each side of my face. "I dont like other men looking at my Slytherin girls. Your the property's of Slytherin and me so behave." Draco snared and I fept shocked. What was going on this boys around me and I heard footsteps.

"Draco Malfoy what are you doing to young Miss Uley?" A voice called and Draco backed away. I slowly slid down the wall and stared up the men before me.

"Professor Snape I a sure you that I did nothing just trying to teach her the ways of Slytherin." and the Professor just shook his head. He told us to get the breakfast and lucky Esmeralda came into view. She ran at Draco and shoved him away from me.

"Malfoy stay away from her you git." Esmeralda sneered and I blinked. She helped me up and then escorted me to the dining hall. As we were walking I wasn't paying attention and the Smack. I ran right into a guy with glasses. I was going to fall backwards but he steaded me. "Potter." Esmeralda sounded so hateful when she said his name.

"Cunning." He shot back angerly and I look between the two.

"Ummm Esmeralda? " I asked in complete confusion. I am knew here so I didn't understand the hatred they had for each other.

"I am Harry Potter of Gryfindor. You must be new here. Welcome to Hogwarts." He said smiling so I smiled back happily.

"I am Aurora Uley." I said trying to surpress the giggle when I saw his smiling face. I said good bye and I went to sit. I saw Alyssa glare over at Harry Potter and I just felt more confused. I felt someone behind me and I I slam hands slam on the side of the table.

"What did I tell you Uley. You belong to Slytherin. Remember that. Harry Potter and Gryffindor are our houses worst enemy." He informed as he leaned in close to my ear. I shiver and quickly removed his arms and stokd up.

"Your a pig Malfoy a filthy disgusting pig." I sneered and he took a step back. " I have never felt so sick and disgusted in my life and I lived with six disgusting pigs of men. You disgust me more then they did. You such a disgrace." I said and I rammed my left fist into his stomach. He grunted in pain as he held his stomach. " don't cross me Malfoy I am not something you wanna miss with." I declared and sat back down. I grabbed food and began to slowly eat my breakfast.

"Soooo...Aurora tell me about the Usa?" Alyssa said and I smiled.

"Well its different for sure. Lets see we have TV, computers, phones and cheese steak subs. My boyfriend Paul used to make the most amazing cheese steak subs fir me." I stated sorrowful and felt a sharp pain in my heart. Tears were beginning to fall from my eyes. I missed my Paul and everything began to spin. I stood up and managed to run out of the dinning hall. I collapsed in floor and I felt someone come up behind me.

"Aurora are you ok?" A voice asked me and I looked up to see Harry.

"Have you ever loved someone so much that it hurts." I asked Harry and he looked confused.

"I haven't to be honest I don't know what love is to be honest." Harry said and I shoot hik a small smile.

"Harry I am sorry." I tried to say but Harry pulled me up and began to pull me up.

"Class now. We must hurry." Harry told me as he pulled me off towards a classroom. I meet up with Alyssa who forced me to sit next to her and Draco. I realized who the teacher was when they walked in and my eyes widen in shock.


End file.
